


Where to next?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [13]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Road Trip, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - Road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to next?

“Where to next?” Impulse was bouncing on the spot, looking over the edge of the canyon. Blue Beetle - _Jaime_ , his mind corrected- hovered above, looking down.

"There’s a town somewhere down in the canyon, Supai, if you want to check that out.” Bart pursed his lips, considering it for a moment, before shaking his head.

“We can do that some other time, I want to go to our next destination.” Jaime nodded, coming to land beside him. “And can we take our suits off now? I just want to be with you.”

Jaime could feel the disapproval resonating off the Scarab, but he nodded anyway, de-suiting. There was nobody around; Khaji Da would have warned him so. Even if they weren’t on friendly terms at that current moment in time.

When the blur that was Impulse stopped and the dust settled, Jaime could see a beaming Bart staring at him. He wasn’t sun burnt, but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

Bart grabbed Jaime’s hand, pulling him closer to the edge.

Jaime sat down, and pulled Bart onto his lap, both pairs of legs dangling over the canyon side.

“It’s beautiful.” Bart whispered, leaning back.

“Mmhmm.” Jaime agreed, tightening his grip on the younger boy.

“You’d catch me, right? If I fell, you’d catch me?” Jaime frowned at the question, at the change in the atmosphere, the tenseness of Bart’s shoulders.

“Of course I would.” Bart relaxed, and spun in his lap so his legs were hooked behind Jaime’s back.

“Good.” He grinned, resting his hands on Jaime’s shoulders. “I’d catch you, too.” He kissed Jaime, then, chaste but sweet.

After that, he jumped up, full of boundless energy once again, and was back in his Impulse suit before Jaime had even stood.

“So, where’s next? Texas? Kansas? I want to hit all the remaining states by the end of the week!”


End file.
